


To Turn This Around

by rainy_fangirl



Series: high school jeankasa [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, JeanKasa Weekend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ed sheeran lyrics!, this is probably the cutest thing I've written ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Mikasa can't help but feel bitter over being cast as an understudy of her dream role: Cinderella. Even worse, her rival gets the role instead, and Prince Charming, Eren Yeager.Enter Jean Kirstein: the tall, handsome, minivan-driving light technician who always felt like more than a friend and occasional dinner buddy.Then it all falls apart (and maybe back together).





	To Turn This Around

“Ackerman!” Jean shrugged off his headset, a teasing smirk on his face. “Another day with us lowlifes, hm? Haven’t killed Leonhardt yet?”

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes, dropping her backpack gracefully to the floor. “ _ When _ I get my time to shine,  _ Jean _ , it will be entirely Annie’s fault.” She sat down next to him. “And I wouldn’t classify you as a low-life.”

 

“Because they’re all,” He gestured to Eren, half-costumed: a button up and immaculate waistcoat on over a pair of blue jeans, trying to adjust his beats over the crown nestled in his dark hair. “Up there.”

 

She smacked him playfully. “Don’t roast him.” Mikasa sighed, pulling out her calculus homework. “If Annie so much as trips then I’m up there, living of my dreams. With my childhood crush. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t die for that opportunity.”

 

Jean rolled his eyes. “I really wouldn’t. If I was madly in love with anyone on stage right now,” He gave her pointed look, blushing just a little. “Which I’m not, I’d still prefer to watch them do well and congratulate them afterwards.”

 

“That’s sweet.” Mikasa ran a hand through her black bob. “What’s on the rehearsal agenda today?”

 

“Scene changes, I’m literally just turning the lights on,” Jean slid up one of the controls for emphasis. “And off. You don’t have to stay and talk to me if you’d rather be consorting with lowlifes.” He raised an eyebrow to the stage. 

 

She gave him a look. “I’d be so bored, Annie’d probably throw a fit if I went back there, all ‘trying to ruin my show’ and the like.” Mikasa pointed to the blonde on stage. “The dress is a disguise, she should’ve been the stepmother, always ruining my dreams.”

 

Jean chuckled. “Whatever you say, Ackerman. Dinner tonight? Let’s go somewhere, I’m sick of ordering.”

 

“Only if you drive, and let me pick music.”

 

“I can do one of those two things, you with the aux cord is too dangerous, might start playing this show, even though the whole point of going out to eat is so we don’t have to hear Yeager sing.”

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

“Crew can break, forty five minutes, I want to run ‘Impossible’ again.” Hanji announced, adjusting her glasses, pen tapping restlessly on her cue list.

 

Jean jingled his keys, grinning at her. “If we run I can get us to Panera with time for Caribou if we do the drive thru.”

 

“Deal, where are you parked?”

 

There’s a special kind of magic specially reserved for parking lots at sunset, a feeling especially potent when you’ve been sitting in a lighting booth since three pm, watching the same five songs for almost five hours. Jean was familiar with this feeling, he had been used to when Marco still attended Shingashina and did theater with the rest of them, but this show was different, the first show where Mikasa Ackerman saw him as more than someone to help her with her mic in a pinch. He really didn’t want to screw this up. Sure, she was still in love with Yeager, he was being stupid to think she could reciprocate his crush. This was the first time they’d talked, seen each other outside of school and the occasional party. These past few weeks preparing for Shingashina’s production of Cinderella had been more than he’d ever dreamed of. This was going to be hard. 

 

“Dammit Jean!” She yelled, tugging at his mother’s minivan’s handle. “Hurry up!”

 

Jean rolled his eyes, unlocking the van before sliding into the driver’s seat next to her. “Don’t you dare play anything with the word Cinderella.”

 

“Fine. The only other thing I have on here is Ed Sheeran.”

 

“Really?” Jean raised an eyebrow he knew she could see in his rearview mirror as he backed out. “All for Yeager?”

 

“Just because you’ve never been in love doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t.”

 

“I’m not saying that, I’m saying there are a lot nicer people than Prince Christopher. Besides, I’ve had feelings before.”

 

“Like love feelings or hunger feelings?”

“Jesus, Ackerman. Love feelings.”

 

“Who? Sasha? You know she has a boyfriend right?”

 

“No! Sasha, really? Ackerman, have I ever had a conversation with her that didn’t end in insults? I don’t like anyone who’s in theatre right now.”

 

“Oh my god, Marco?”

 

Jean rolled his eyes. “I’m straight. Just play the goddamn Ed Sheeran.”

 

“Some mysterious girl from a different school? College? Honestly Jean, I thought we were friends.” Mikasa plugged in her phone.

 

_ “And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck _

_ I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet _

_ And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now” _

 

Friends. The word felt like a bullet in his chest but it was better than nothing. “Aw, finally associating with the low-lifes?” Jean teased back. 

 

Panera was packed, but it was worth it for the bread (and to see Mikasa smile at him over her soup, but he couldn’t just tell her that). They were already five minutes late but decided to stop for coffee nonetheless, rehearsal ran until eleven these last few days and they’d need all the caffeine they could stand if they were to keep up with Hanji’s constantly changing directions. 

 

“Fuck it’s cold.” Mikasa cursed as she hopped out of the minivan, shivering and holding onto her coffee for dear life. 

 

“Did you not bring a jacket?” Jean asked incredulously, already taking his off own and offering it to her. “It’s February, Ackerman.”

 

“In my defense, I was running.” She clarified, taking the jacket. “And last time you weren’t parked a million miles away.” Mikasa wrapped it around her shoulders. “Thanks for this, by the way.”

 

“Can’t get sick right before you dethrone Leonhardt, can you?” He grinned. “Let’s get inside.”

 

♥♥♥

 

“Jean!” Mikasa was buzzing with pure, excited energy and Jean had to bite his lip, both from hope and dread. God, he was head over heels for her.

 

“Pray tell, Ackerman.”

 

“Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!” She bounced on the balls of feet, eyes bright with pride. “Annie disappeared, says she can’t make the show!”

 

“Congratulations!” He clapped, giving her a high-five despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

 

“I have to go get in costume, you’ll mic me, right?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss the opportunity to put tape on Cinderella herself.” Jean chuckled. “Go get dressed, break all the legs.”

 

“Will do!”  Mikasa called to behind her, already warming up.

 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jean wanted this for her so badly, but now… He just had to ignore the gnawing feeling in his chest and try not to electrocute Eren with his own microphone. 

 

This, Jean thought with baited breath, would be the closest he’d ever get Mikasa Ackerman. One hand was pinning up her hair, the other was snaking the microphone wire from her forehead into the battery pack hidden in the folds of her dress, occasionally pausing to let Armin tape it in place. “What if I mess up?” Her voice was small and nervous.

 

“You won’t, this is what you were born to do, remember? And Yeager will be there too.” Jean tried to ignore the fact that he could feel her blush from under his fingertips. “Next to him anyone would look good.”

 

Mikasa laughed nervously. “Shut up, it’s not his fault he’s hot and talented.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “You know, most girls look at personality too.”

 

“You have a point.” Jean finished, taking his hands off her quickly. “Well, guess I’ll die.” She shrugged, laughing. “I better get out there.” Mikasa blew him a kiss before stepping backstage. “Make all the lights go!” This time, he didn’t hide the blush. 

 

Mikasa felt sparkling under the blue-tinted stage lights, as if Jean had designed the show around her in this dress. In the dress, tiara nestled in her pixie cut, dancing with Eren Yeager. She hit her notes perfectly, choreography not a beat behind. The world and all it’s problems had stood still, it was just her, just Eren, it was what she’d always thought was meant to be, almost more natural than everything that had come before it. Almost. His arms were cold around her, twirling Mikasa across the stage as if she were only a shiny accessory to him. Her dream night was just as hollow as she felt.

 

Mikasa was exhausted by the time the show ends, when a hand (too clammy to be Jean) grabbed her wrist. “Hey.” She glanced up to meet Yeager’s eyes. “I uh, know you like me.”

 

She wasn’t sure what to say, it felt like six years of feelings shattered. Instead, Mikasa raised an eyebrow, swallowing down a sob. 

 

“I just want to you know, I have a girlfriend.” He averted his eyes. “So you can stop being so weird about, kay?”

 

She nodded, trying to ignore the tears already welling up as Eren smiled and walked away. So much for a fairytale. There was another hand, this time warm like coming home, and on her shoulder. “Jesus Ackerman, if I knew you could sing like that I would’ve given you the aux a lot sooner.”

 

Mikasa was already swiping at her streaking mascara. “Shut up.” She muttered under her breath. 

 

His face softened, instantly understanding, she wishes she could hate him sometimes. “Yeager problems?”

 

“More like existential life problems.” Mika turned away. “I won’t bother you with them.”

 

“Mikasa.” Jean’s voice caught in his throat as he mentally begged her not to go. “I care about you, more than a friend should.”

 

She shook her head, hand already on the door to the makeup room. “I need to go.” Her eyes pleaded with him, she needed her space, just for now. “Wait up if you want.”

 

♥♥♥

 

Jean’s hands tapping on his steering wheel and Ed Sheeran were the only sounds that followed him home. It was a lovely night, really, not for him, but he hoped somewhere Leonhardt was happy for ruining his prospects. 

 

_ “Give me love like never before _

_ 'Cause lately I've been craving more _

_ And it's been a while but I still feel the same _

_ Maybe I should let you go” _

  
  


At least for tonight, for the weekend,  he’ll let himself be sad. Jean can make Armin mic her, they could pass the weekend in solitude. But God, he doesn’t want to.

 

It wasn’t that Mikasa couldn’t drive, it was that her twenty year old Prius didn’t live up to her less than safe but definitely not reckless driving behavior, the countless dents could attest to that. Tonight was an emergency of epic proportions: her dad’s boombox was strapped across the backseat, along with her favorite candles. She hadn’t bothered changing, still in the poofy, sparkle-covered dress, makeup streamed halfway down her face. 

 

Mikasa knew which house was his from the minivan, and she prayed the lit window was his. Taking a deep breath, Mika slipped off a clear plastic heel and lobbed it at his window, where it bounced off, but not without noise. “Kirstein!” She shouted, hands on hips. 

 

He poked his head out the window, one eyebrow raised. “Mikasa?”

 

“First names?” She quirked an eyebrow, blushing. “I want to talk.”

 

“About?”

 

Mikasa took in a deep breath. “I fucked up, romantic-wise, I pinned my feelings on the wrong person.”

 

“If this is about toni-”

 

“Not done.” She cut him off. “I’ve been pining after Eren for so long, I didn’t even notice what was going on around me.” 

 

Jean raised his eyebrows. “Mika…”

 

“Not. Done.” Mikasa repeated, waving her other shoe. “I’ve been so invested in my feelings, I didn’t even know who they were for. Turns out, I love you. Get down here, Kirstein.”

 

“You’re insane.” He muttered, smiling. “Did you drive here?”

 

“Yes. So?” 

 

“So what I’m saying.” Jean’s smile burst into a grin. “Is I’ll be right down.”

 

She blushed. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

He came down in jeans and a sweatshirt. “Damn, I should’ve changed.”

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. Come here, Jean.”

 

“I…” Jean shook his head. “Nevermind.” He made his way over to her. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Now she was smiling, blushing too. Steadying her courage, Mikasa rested her hands on his shoulders, leaning up to brush a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”


End file.
